I Won't Say I'm In Love!
by LuzMa
Summary: When Roderich Edelstein, the Jack of Clubs, is "rescued" by a strange man claiming to be a joker, they didn't expect anything to happen. But when they start developing feelings for each other, what will happen? Will the four kings accept such a relationship? Cardverse AU. A bit OOC. Prussia x Austria. Lots of side pairings. (I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

. **My first fanfic! This is supposed to be a Joker x Jack of Clubs fic. Or Cardverse Prussia x Austria if you will. This was written for Hetalia Day, but since I forgot my password to my other account, I had to make another and wait 12 hours. Anyway sorry it's short, but it was a busy day and stuff was happening. But I kinda promise this will be longer! And sorry for Austria's oocness. Like I said, this is my first fanfic and I'm not used to this style. And sorry for any errors** I** might've made. I'm also updating this on my DA account. Please read and review!**

**~Prologue~**

Roderich Edelstein. The Jack of Clubs and ex-husband to Elizabeta Héderváry, was making another escape attempt. Before he left, he was supposed to be attending an annual meeting involving all the 12 royals from all 4 kingdoms. The meeting always took place in one of the kingdoms. And it was always in a pattern. This time it was in the Kingdom of Hearts. Sure, a man like Roderich would never think of escaping. It _was_ immature after all. But when it came to _those _meetings, its his normal behavior. The only thing they did was fight about the past and nonsense! And especially since Francis, the King of Diamonds, was always pestering Roderich. But it wasn't like Roderich was the only one he pestered. He practically annoyed the heck out of Arthur Kirkland or Arthur Jones, the Queen of Spades, too. Speaking of Arthur, he also escaped. Again. On Roderich's way to his room, he saw and heard the guards of Spades running and searching for their queen apparently for the 5th time.

Either way, he was now in the streets of Hearts. He fortunately was prepared and brought himself an extra change of clothes and a cloak consisting of the traditional color of the country: Red. He looked at his pocket watch to see the time and groaned when he realized that there were still about two more hours to go. He decided to go to a nearby library and to hide at one of the corners. But once his stomach growled loudly, he decided on going to the inn."Argh... How embarrassing... I knew I forgot something! It's my passion for music to blame...!" He mumbled to himself.

While on his way to the inn, he passed a few drunk men unknowingly and caught their attention with his mumbling. ".. But I'm not to blame for my passion! I was born with the tale-" He stopped the instant his wrist was gripped and turned around swiftly. "I am not going to-"

"Hi there cutie." said the drunk with dark skin

"... Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" Roderich asked. Annoyed with the smell of beer that came out of the man's mouth.

"What do you mean, eh?"

"Do you _know_ who I am?"

"Of course I do sweetie. You're my... Uh... Angel from heaven!"

_Smooth. _The Austrian tried to not laugh, but couldn't help but nervously laugh at the man's failed attempt at a pickup line. He continued laughing to the point it got on the drunk man's nerves. The other two men with him got up and circled around Roderich.

"What's so funny cutie?"

"Ahahaha! It-It's you– hehe – Haha!"

Roderich would've never thought He'd laugh at something so silly– No, he'd never thought he'd laugh like this after his divorce. He continued laughing to the point he fell to his knees. The man who spoke to him first kicked him in the chest and pinned him down with their foot. "Ngh...!"_ Geez. What did I get myself into now? Aren't these bystanders going to do anything about this? "Lis_ten cutie, why don't you just agree with everything I say and you-"

"... What's wrong, _big guy_?"

"You... You... You're a man?!"

"Well no shit! What did you _think?!"_

"But your face!"

"What about my face?!"

The man stomped on the Austrian's chest. "Don't answer me like that!"

"Stop this or else I'll get you executed!"

"Oh? And how will you do that? You're not royalty. You're just some guy full of himself."

Roderich frowned in annoyance and took out a small throwing dagger he found beside him. He glared at the man and stabbed him on the side of his leg. Once it was done, Roderich ran so fast, he didn't think it was possible for him. He ran and dodged many obstacles as the other two men ran after him. He then realized that _none_ of these people in the town even noticed what was going on. And that's when his wrist was pulled and Roderich was dragged into an alley and away. He came face to face with an albino with an amused look in his eyes. "What do you want? Who are you?!" Roderich demanded to know.

"I'm your knight in shining armor, you majesty."

"My... What?" asked the Austrian in frustration. _Why didn't I just attend the meeting?!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Austrian stared at the albino in frustration. "What do you want? Who are you?!" Roderich demanded to know.

"I'm your knight in shining armor, your majesty."

"My... What?" asked the Austrian in frustration.

"Your knight in shining armor! Well I'm not really wearing any armor, but I will be your savior! Now, if I may, you were in the middle of running away, am I correct?" the man asked. Roderich nodded slightly and stepped one foot back. _Who is this guy? _

"I'm not go hurt you your majesty!"

"I'm not that high up in royalty!" Roderich replied in irritation and kept looking around in case the men actually spotted him going into the alley. And that's when he saw the guards looking around for him. _Oh no..._

"But from what you were saying I thought–"

"I'm not the king, nor am I the queen! I'm the Jack of Clubs and if you really are my knight in shining armor then get me somewhere safe away from those guards. Now!"

The albino sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. The man suddenly smirked and pulled the Austrian's wrist to his chest, wrapping an arm around the younger man's waist."Alright. Roderich Edelstein."

"Wha– Wait what did you– A-ah! P-put me d-down!"

"Haha! Nope! We're gonna get outta here, Little Master!"

The albino man picked up Roderich and carried him over his shoulder, with his hand on the brunette's waist.

"S-stop it! Y-you're going to drop me if you carry me this way!"

"Unless you want me to carry you bridal style, appreciate this~"

"B-but I don't even–"

"Hold on!"

"W-WAIT I– HYAAA!"

The man began running out of the alley and into the guards line of vision. Once they saw Roderich and the albino, they had a late reaction and tripped as they ran. As Roderich held on for his life, the other man was laughing at the the state of the smaller man. Then suddenly, they disappeared.

"Hey... Little Master... Wake up." Said a voice.

"Mnngh...?"

"Little Master, are you there?"

"Hmm...?"

"See! I told you he was alive!"

The brunette slowly opened his eyes and saw the albino man having a conversation with a blonde boy about the age of 12. And that's when he noticed that they weren't wearing any of the 4 kingdoms' traditional colors. He looked around and realized that he was in a cabin pretty big in size, a big kitchen in the far corner, the windows covered by lace white curtains, and by the outside of the curtains that it's around evening. He tried to sit up, but once he did, both pairs of eyes fell on him.

"Nice nap, Little Master?"

"... What's up with the nickname?"

"Nothing. I just thought it suits you."

"Speaking of names. What is your–"

"The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. And this here is Peter Kirkland! Since you told me your title I'll tell ours!"

Peter tugged at Gilbert's sleeve and began whispering in his ear once the taller man ducked down. Roderich waited and folded his arms across his chest. The two strange boys both grinned at each other. "We're jokers! Exclaimed Peter.

"Pardon me. But may you repeat that?"

"Sure, mister! We're jokers!"

"... Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" Roderich sighed and hid his face with his hands. _What does this man teach this boy?_

"Yes..." replied Peter. But sounding more like a question

"Jokers are myths. They don't exist."

Peter was quiet for a moment before excusing himself when he heard a dog barking.

"You know Roddy, jokers do exist~"

"And that too! How did you know my name and that I was a royal? I never said it! Are you some sort of stalker?!"

Gilbert laughed, "Don't flatter yourself. And like Peter said, we're jokers. I'm one of the two jokers who protect the kingdoms. And since there are two, I protect half, while Peter protects the other half. We're also known as The World's Guardians. Anyway, I protect the kingdoms of Hearts and of course, Clubs."

"Haha.. Nice one, I almost believed that."

Gilbert frowned and sat at the edge of the bed Roderich was in. He sighed and looked deeply into the brunette's doubtful purple eyes. The brunette began feeling intimidated and as though he shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sorry I–"

"Did you know that jokers are one of the very few people in this world who can use magic?"

"What? But–"

Gilbert grinned and leaned closely to the other's face and snapped his fingers. What happened next wasn't what Roderich was expecting. As a matter of fact, he wasn't expecting anything. Roderich began feeling cold and started noticing how wet he was becoming. _Rain...? But... It can't be..._

. He looked around and realized he was lying down in mud. _Mud. _

"H-hey! What's the m-meaning o-of this?!"

"I'm a joker I told you. I can use magic. Didn't I tell you?"

"S-stop this nons-sense! D-did you d-drug me?! And with just a snap? No, you probably hypnotized me!"

"Ouch~ I'm not like that, Little Master."

"Yeah right!"

"And by the way snapping my fingers isn't necessary, I just did that to mess with you. Truth be told, I can do it without– Are you cold?!"*

"O-of course I am! You j-just snapped us out o-of the cab-bin! And f-from what it l-looks like, i-it looks as though y-you stripped me from m-my coat!"

Gilbert sighed in annoyance and stood to take his coat off. Roderich eyed him in caution and in annoyance. _If he dares try to prove something I'll–"_

"Here."

"Wha–?"

Before he could finish, the taller man threw his coat over the other man's head. Covering Roderich's head and shoulders. He sat in front of Roderich. Roderich put both hands on top of the coat on his head in an attempt to take it off, but stopped as soon as the scent reached his nose. _What did he... It... It smells like alcohol... But... For some reason it's... Nice..._

He opened his eyes, which he didn't know he closed and looked at Gilbert. The albino man stared at him with a smirk on his face. Roderich's face flushed a slight red from embarrassment and tried to explain himself,"U-um, I-I was just–"

"Your welcome, Little Master."

"... Th... Thanks..."

"You know... You look kinda good looking with your hair down and with no glasses."

"I– My glasses!"

Ignoring the somewhat compliment,Roderich touched his face as if expecting to find his glasses there. But when he didn't, he glared at Gilbert.

"What?"

"Where are they?"

"They're at the cabin, don't worry." Gilbert replied as he lied his head on the brunette's lap.

"H-hey!"

"I'm cold, too." It was a lie.

"Er... Um... D-don't expect me to let you do this another time! This is a one tine thing!" The smaller man managed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Well anyway, sorry Little Master, but I accidentally teleported us to the wrong place. And it's going to take another five to ten minutes for my energy to return." Another lie.

"Hm? Oh it's fine... This is... Actually kind of pretty..."

"What is...?"

"... The rain... The silence... The scenery..."

"But we're in the middle of a forest."

"Well... Since I'm a Jack, I'm always busy. I rarely get to go outside. But when I do have time, I use it to write and play music."

Gilbert moved from his position and was now looking up at Roderich.

"Well... Anyway, Gilbert was it?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well I was meaning to ask..."

"... Yes?"

"What were you trying to prove by sending us here?"

"Hm...? Well, about 1 out of 100 people use magic. And jokers are gifted with this skill."

"_And_?"

"Never mind... It's nothing..."

"Um OK... By the way, how long was I sleeping back there?"

"Eight hours."

"Eight hours? Wait– Eight hours?! God, take me back to Hearts this instant!"

"But I told you I–"

"Then take me back the instant you can!"

"Geez! It's not my fault that you can't tolerate magic!"

"Well _sorry _I'm not used to such a–"

_Growl_. Roderich began blushing in embarrassment and hid his face with his hands. He really was hungry. Gilbert began trying to muffle his laughter.

"H-hey Roddy...! W-was that your–"

"Shut it..." It was muffled yet still audible."

"Ahahaha!"

"A-anyway!"

"Hahaha–!

"S-stop it! It's not funny!"

"You know, for a person with class, you're quite funny and childish. And you also talk a lot."

"Shut it already!" Roderich replied, removing his hands from his face and began playfully pounding on Gilbert's chest.

"Haha, stop that~!"

Roderich obeyed and tried hiding his smile. He probably succeeded or Gilbert probably didn't notice.

"Well, it looks like we can go back now. But when we go to the cabin, you should eat and stay the night. The other royals won't leave for another three days."

"Um... Sure OK I guess. But don't try anything funny. And take me back in the morning!"

"Yeah, yeah. Ready to go, Little Master?"

"Seriously. What's up with the nickname? Don't call me that. And yes, yes I am."

"OK! And no. Unless you want me to call you 'wife'."

"... And why wife?"

"'Cause you nag like one."

"I do not! I just have lots of..."

While Roderich was defending himself, Gilbert sat up and sneakily crawled behind the brunette. He closed the smaller man's eyes, catching his full attention.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Nothing~!"

"Then if it's nothing, let go!"

"OK, Little Master~!"

Gilbert let go of the Austrian. And once he did, Roderich gasped.

"We're back Peter!"

"Welcome back, Gilbert and Mister Edelstein!"

_What's going on? We were in that forest about a second ago. He didn't snap though... Oh well, I'll let it slide. For now. _

_** Hi there! For those who already read the story before the new upload, I'm sorry! I'm new to this and accidentally deleted the story instead of updating it... And sorry for the long dialogue scenes and if you got confused because of it. And lots of OOCness! The summary warned you! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello~! Next chapter!_**

**_Pairing: Didn't you check? *Sigh* Cardverse Prussia x Austria._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Unfortunately..._**

**_So here it is!_**

**_..._**

**_Enjoy~!_**

"We're back Peter!" The Prussian exclaimed. Peter looked up from a book he was reading and flashed a bright smile. He set down the book he was reading and picked up the towels on his side. One of the towels being red and the other being black. The blond walked up to the pair of older men and offered them the towels.

"Welcome back, Gilbert and Mister Edelstein!" the young boy replied. Roderich wanted to speak, but couldn't.

_What's going on? We were in that forest about a second ago. He didn't snap though... Oh well, I'll let it slide. For now. _Roderich thought.

–

Gilbert patted the Austrian's back before standing up and extending his hand to help the brunette up. Roderich eyed the offered hand before hesitantly accepting. The taller man grinned before pulling the Austrian up and glanced at the blond boy, smiling at him cheerfully,"Thanks," he took the the towels and gave the Austrian the red one. The brunette muttered his thanks loud enough for only Gilbert to hear. Gilbert's smile faded slightly. _Why... Why does he sound so... Sad? _Gilbert thought. Gilbert thought. He glanced back at Peter who had a wide grin on his face. The Prussian raised an eyebrow in wonder, but shrugged it off, "So Peter, you must be hungry right? You ate breakfast, but you skipped lunch and it's about time for dinner." The young boy leaned back and began swinging back and forth, "Well yeah, but what about Mister Roddy?"

"Mister Roddy? Oh, he's hungry alright." Said man glared at the taller man and punched his arm. "Ow~ That hurt Young Master~"

"And? If you can't handle such a small thing, then how can you call yourself a man?" Roderich replied coldly.

"Ouch, what's gotten into you~?"

"N-nothing..." Before Gilbert could get a look at Roderich's face, the brunette turned around quickly and buried his face into the red towel. _What _has_ happened to me? Roderich wondered._

"Um... So what do you want, Peter?" The Prussian asked, not taking his eyes off Roderich. Peter snickered quietly and stopped himself when he thought that the men heard him. "Well~ How about pasta? In the book I'm reading, the author writes about a fictional world. And in that world is a 'country' named 'Italy'. And in ,'Italy', pasta is a big part of their 'country'!" Gilbert became silent for a few seconds before groaning lowly, "Alright kid. But I'm going to have to go out to town. In the mean time, take Young Master to take a bath at the other cabin. I'll meet you there."

Gilbert tossed his unused towel to Peter and took his coat off of Roderich and before he could put it on, the brunette spoke, "Other cabin? What's going on?" The taller smiled softly and patted the Austrian's shoulder,"It's nothing. It's just that it seems that the guards have discovered you're location. Since walking would be terribly noticeable with your clothing, you'd have to teleport. And don't pass out again. But anyway, don't worry, I bet you despise the color red... So in my room, you'll see a pair of green clothing. Although, they'll probably fit you big." Roderich looked to see if Peter was listening to their conversation, but instead saw the young boy packing up his things into a bag. "Thank you for doing this..." _No one shows me kindness anymore... Almost everyone started treating me like filth after my divorce... Blaming me for it... Claiming I was the cause for it... _Roderich thought sadly.

"But how do you know that the guards have found out where I am?" He asked. The albino man sighed, but continued smiling."It's because I'm... Erm... It's just a hunch. Now go and get your glasses, Specs. You're gonna be leaving in a sec." The Prussian put on his coat and walked out of the cabin. "And he sweeps you off your feet! Right?" Peter exclaimed after Gilbert was gone. "What? No! Impossible! I won't ever fall in love again! Now when are we going?" Peter looked up from his bag and smiled, "In a second. I have to erase all proof you were here. Gilbert's orders."

"OK, but I don't see anything that might–"

"Finished! Ready to go?"

"Um, y-yes!" He put on his glasses thinking about how Gilbert must have thought about him without them on. _Plain... _The violet-eyed man thought. Peter held Roderich's hand, motioning him to kneel down. The brunette did as told as Peter closed his eyes. That's when it happened again. _Geez... I'm not going to get used to this, huh? _Roderich thought.

"So where's the idiot's room? This mud is getting to me..." The brunette commented as he tried adjusting to the fact that the cabin was quite smaller than the other one. While removing his button up shirt. Peter just smiled and took him to the washroom and to an already prepared hot bath. "Don't worry about that Mister Roddy, I'll take care of your clothes, just don't take to long. Gilbert's gonna get mad if I don't take a bath, too." Roderich smiled, "Don't worry." And he shut the door softly and sighed loudly. He slid down the door and covered his face with his right hand, looking up at the ceiling. _Why... Why am I going along with this...? If I wanted to... I could have killed him by now. But why am I...? This isn't like me. They're strangers. For all I care, they could be plotting something! I mean, he practically kidnapped me. So then... Why...?_

He sighed and quickly stood up and removed the rest of his clothing before stepping into the warm water. He soaked his head and adjusted himself into a comfortable position. _This feels nice. I hadn't been able to take a bath for a while. I wonder how the servants even allowed such a thing pass!_ He sighed and lowered himself to the point where his mouth made bubbles. "Blub blub... Hehe... Haha..." _Seriously. What is wrong with me? Laughing at such a childish thing. Maybe they_ did_ drug me._ He washing himself off and then on to his hair. He decided to relax, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey Mister Roddy, everything OK? Need anything?" Asked the blond boy outside the door. "Yes, I'm fine! I'll be out in a minute!"

"OK, I'll leave your clothes on Gilbert's bed. It's the room on the left."

"Thank you..." He waited for a few seconds before sitting up and grabbed his towel. _Sigh... Maybe when I go back, I should see Arthur to see if he knows anything. He is the magic genius after all._

–

"I'm out, Peter!" He exclaimed once out of the washroom. Roderich looked around and headed to the bedroom on his left. He came upon an opened door and hesitantly walked in. He came upon a clean room with a queen sized bed in the middle, a nightstand to the left, a shut balcony to the right with pale blue curtains tied to the sides, and a wardrobe and a mirror to his side. The Austrian walked to the bed and picked up the green clothing. A light green button up shirt and a pair of white loose pants were there. _Well... I admit, it's better than mud._ He sighed and began changing.

He turned around to look in the mirror once done and began staring at himself. _I'm so plain..._ Roderich lied down on the bed with his legs hanging over the edge and rolled to his side. A minute passed. Then two. And when five minutes passed, he stood and walked out to the living room. The brunette then came upon a strange wooden instrument on a table. "What is..." He trailed off when suddenly Peter came in. "Hi there!"

"A-ah!"

"Hm? Did I scare you?"

"No I–" Roderich stopped when he saw the younger boys soaked head. He walked up to the blond and ducked down behind him.

"What are you– H-hey! That tickles!" The brunette began drying the young boy's hair and began smiling once the boy laughed. " Well then, next time dry your hair. You'll catch a cold."

"Hehe. But what's the point? It'll dry either way. And be careful with my ears!"

"Don't worry."

Roderich smiled and wrapped his legs around the boy. He lied down quickly and began tickling the blond on his sides. "Kyahaha! S-stop it! Haha– Mister Roddy!"

"Do you promise to dry your hair from now on?"

"Kyaha– I-I p-prom–" But before he could finish, Roderich began tickling his under arms.

"Kya! Mister Roddy! Haha! I-I prom-mise!"

"Haha, OK." Roderich let go and as soon as he did, the blond began trying to dry his hair. _Sigh._ "Peter that's not how. Come over here, I'll help you." Peter crawled back in front of the brunette a ducked his head slightly. The Austrian began humming a calm tune and stopped when he heard the boy giggle. "What's wrong?"

"Hehe... You know, you're acting as if you were my mother."

"H-hey! I'm a man!"

"And? Arthur and Kiku are both men."

"Your point?"

"They both have a 'female' title."

"But gender has no importance when it comes to royalty, smart one."

"Exactly."

"I said _royalty_. Not families."

"So be it!" He replied stubbornly.

"Haha. So stubborn..." The brunette added.

"..."

"...? What's wrong?"

"You're not scared of us... Why are you acting like this? "

"Scared? Wait– what do you mean?"

"... Our ears... Our tails... We're strangers... Gilbert practically kidnapped you... Yet you took a bath in our house you haven't tried to attack us. You obviously don't trust us... So why?" Peter asked in a different tone instead of his cheerful voice. _If only people knew how soft I become when it comes to children..._ Roderich hugged Peter and kept him close, trying to comfort the boy. "I'm sorry... I don't know the answer to that either..."

"... Thank you... For being honest..." Peter muttered. Roderich sighed in defeat and stayed like that until the door opened and Gilbert appeared in the doorway. "U-um..." Roderich muttered. The Prussian looked at the two, grinning and chuckled. "I'm home, honey~!" Gilbert teased.

"Yay! Daddy's back!" Peter played along in his now cheerful voice, "Daddy, when will we eat? I think mommy's hungry!" Roderich tried to speak, but didn't know what to say. "Is that right sweetie?" Gilbert asked teasingly. _Everything is happening so fast!_ "U-uh... I... Hey! I'm a man!" Roderich exclaimed with a bright red face. He let go of the blond and stood up and glared at Gilbert. "Alright, Little Master. You're a man, I know! But can you go play with Peter while I cook though? I don't want him to get burned or hurt if he's in the kitchen with me." _So sweet... Wait! I did not just think that!_

"U-um sure! I-I don't m-mind!"

"OK, tha–"

"R-right! Let's g-go Peter!" He exclaimed while grabbing said boy's hand and walked into the hallway. Peter snickered and walked them both to his room. "Geez, mommy. Your face is bright red." Peter joked.

"What?! I-it's not!" He protested.

"OK mommy, I'll believe you I guess."

"R-right..." Roderich replied quietly. He looked around the young boy's room. _Not many differences. Except a book shelf and no balcony. And this room and bed are quite smaller._ "Hey Peter, do you like to read a lot?"

"Hm? Yes I do. But I don't often read them for fun."

"Then why?"

"Because I need to learn. I can't spell and I can't do things like math. And I want to learn to cook and to build!"

"Determined, aren't we?"

"Hehe, yes sir!"

"Well how about music?"

"Music is so cool! Especially when Gilbert plays his flute! It sounds so pretty!"

"The... Flute?"

"Yup! A farmer gave it to Gilly as a thank you when Gilly saved his eight year old daughter from an earthquake fall that happened when we went to visit Diamonds." Replied Peter. _So it's a foreign instrument. No wonder._ "What about you, Roddy? What's your opinion on music?"

"M-me? Oh, well I... I love music. It's just fascinating! The ability to express your emotions like sadness, happiness, anger, loneliness, and love, through a combination of sounds. It's exciting!"

Peter laughed at Roderich's excited face and continued, "Well you sure are passionate. What instruments do you play?"

"Well, I play the cello, violin, and the piano. Unfortunately though, I don't have enough time to play and learn more instruments."

"Well you sure are dedicated, Little Master." Roderich jumped when Gilbert chimed in from the door frame, "Sorry, but it's time to eat."

"Yay!" Peter exclaimed and ran out the door.

"Pff... I hope I don't get sick." The brunette groaned.

"By what, Specs?" Asked Gilbert curiously.

"By your cooking of course." The brunette replied as he walked out of the room. "My cooking ain't that bad!" The Austrian stopped and glared at him, "That isn't a word!" And he stormed out to the dining area. "Haha... So cute... Wait, what?"

–

"Is my cooking really that awesome, Little Master?" Gilbert asked teasingly as Roderich devoured the food. The brunette caught himself and coughed. "I-I'm just hungry... It's n-normal for me to behave this way." Gilbert snickered and continued eating. _How will they react when night falls...?_ Peter thought.

–

"Thanks for the food... I-it wasn't terrible." Roderich said quietly as he helped clean the kitchen with Gilbert. The Prussian said it wasn't necessary, but the Austrian kept on insisting it as payment. Peter was now asleep in his room leaving the men in silence, with the exception of the plates being scrubbed. Currently, he was helping to wash the dishes with Gilbert. "Hm? Oh, my pleasure." He replied happily. "But... Did you use magic on it...?" Roderich asked jokingly.

"... That's mean." Gilbert said with a tone of a child. Roderich smiled and muffled his soft laugh. "If you can't handle such a small thing, then how can you call yourself a man?"

"Haha, funny."

"Thank you. And I have a question..." Roderich said quietly.

"And that is?"

"Um, where am I going to sleep?" Roderich asked shyly. Gilbert mentally face palmed and laughed nervously, "I don't know, where do you want to sleep?" Roderich sighed, "In a bed of course. But alone." The Prussian tried understanding what the other said, but couldn't do so without getting certain thoughts. "U-um... Can you rephrase that?"

"What? Oh, sure, I said– ... I-idiot! Get y-your mind out o-of the gutter!" His face turned red as he stuttered. He accidentally dropped a plate. Fortunately, it was still intact.

"Wha–? I-it's not my fault!" The Prussian began feeling embarrassed.

"W-what do you mean?!"

"I-I-I don't know!" They both then stopped when Peter came into the kitchen. "Gilly...? Roddy...?"

"P-Peter what's wrong?" Roderich asked in concern. Peter yawned and smiled slightly, "Can you stop screaming? I don't mind you fighting, but I'm really tired."

"Sorry, Peter." The two older men said in unison.

"Hehe... Well, g'night..." Peter walked back to his room and shut the door softly. The two men were quiet for a while before looking at each other. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and Roderich smiled sweetly, filling up Gilbert's thoughts."Thank you for the help. I honestly appreciate it." The violet-eyed man said as his heart began to beat faster. _W-wait... W-what's going on...? Why is m-my heart beating so fast? A-am I sick? I-it's so loud! I hope he can't hear it! _Roderich thought in embarrassment. "..." The red-eyed man stared, their eyes not breaking contact. _His eyes are so beautiful... Like beautiful, shining amethyst stones in the sun... Twinkling with a sense of innocence, yet completely mature, intelligent, and modest. Oh who I would like to take off those glasses and_– _Wait, since when was I a poet? _Gilbert thought.

"W-what? Is something o-on my f-face?" Roderich asked touching his face, leaving soap bubbles on his cheek. Gilbert laughed and dried his hand before touching the pale cheek. _So smooth and pale... Like a doll's... A porcelain doll that has been taking well care of..._ Gilbert leaned in to Roderich's face slightly put his other hand on the Austrian's arm. "W-what are you d-doing...?" The shorter man said in an almost whisper. _H-he's too close! W-what do I do...?! Maybe I should punch him! But he looks stronger than me... Maybe I should just ask... Right...?_

"I-is something wrong...?" Roderich asked as he leaned back.

"I... You... Um, your eyes are pretty– I-I mean– M-my pleasure!" Gilbert managed out and broke contact and looked back at the dishes. The brunette frowned for an unknown reason. And Roderich wiped the soap off his face and continued with his task.

"O-oh... Right. Why don't we finish washing these and then I'll make my bed out here in the living room."

"Wait, what?"

Roderich glanced at Gilbert and raised an eyebrow, "I guess I'll be sleeping in the living room. After all, it's the least I could do after making you cook for me, give me shelter, give me a bath, and helping me with the guards although they're probably panicking right now." The albino looked at him and frowned, "No."

"Wha–"

"I wanted to do those things. And I want you to sleep in my room. I took you by force, so the least I could do to make you feel better is by letting you sleep on an actual bed." He said in a serious tone.

"What? But I–"

"Unless you want me to sleep with you." He said in amusement.

"W-what?! No, I'll take your offer!"

"Haha, thought so." He replied and continued on the dishes. Roderich sighed and continued as well.

–

_Sigh... At least I'll be gone by tomorrow... Guess I have to get some rest._. The Austrian covered himself with the covers and leaned on his side. A few minutes passed. Then a couple. To the point he knew he couldn't go to sleep. He turned to his other side to look outside the balcony. _It's not raining anymore... It's so... Pretty_. Having nothing else to do, he sat up and put his glasses on as he walked out on the balcony. He sighed for about the hundredth time and rested his chin on his hand. Roderich heard the front door open and almost yelped in surprise. _Huh? Oh, it's him. What's he doing out here?_ The brunette eyed the man in curiosity and after a couple of minutes of nothing happening, the brunette was about to walk in when a beautiful melody filled the air. _Is that...?_ He looked over the edge to see Gilbert playing the wooden instrument. A beautiful, sweet, and peaceful melody played through the air, causing Roderich to relax. _He... He's quite good actually..._ Gilbert continued playing for a long, but short amount of time. The Austrian didn't realize he sat through the whole performance until he heard the albino call out to him.

"Roder- I mean, Specs, is that you?" The brunette snapped out of his daze and ran back inside, and jumping into the bed. His heart was beating so fast that he couldn't calm down. _So embarrassing!_

–

**_ Hi there, I'm back! I'm sorry for the long update, but school is terrible. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I can't remember if Gilbert/Prussia called Roderich/Austria "Young Master" or "Little Master". And for the oocness. But then again, I'm not really sorry. I mean I warned you didn't I? And this is my first time writing something that isn't a report. And by the way, if you were wondering about Austria's clothing, he wore a red cloak, white pants, black knee high boots (with heels), a pink button up shirt, and nothing too fancy. And yes, Roderich has a weakness for children(According to me) And yes,there is a fictional alternative dimension with a planet called "Earth". And Roderich goes along with the whole thing because, despite the fact that he doesn't know it, he feels safe and comfortable. And yes, Prussia plays the flute. Well, from what I've read on Himaruya's blog. Sorry for any errors. Writing this on a phone is terrible! Please review! It'll mean a lot to this rookie fanfic writer!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_** Next chapter!**_

_**Pairings: Cardverse Prussia x Austria. Mentions France x Canada, Spain x Romano, Poland x Hungary, Belarus x Liechtenstein, Netherlands x Japan.**_

_**Human names: Netherlands= Tim, Raivis= Latvia, Belarus= Natalya, Liechtenstein= Lili, Switzerland= Vash**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! (D:)**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

When Roderich awoke, he was in a large bed in a room very familiar. _What is... Wait. This is my room! Well not exactly. It''s a guest room._ Roderich jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror. _Wait.. These... These are my clothes! Why am I_–?!_ Maybe it was a dream...?_ Roderich looked at himself in disbelief and jumped and fell as soon as someone knocked on his door. The door opened and his personal servant came in with a towel and a spare change of royal clothing. The Jack of Clubs uniform. "Your majesty, I– A-are you alright?!" He set the clothes on the bed before kneeling down to the brunette. Roderich groaned at the title. _Alright. I admit, that's the correct title. but why can't they not call us that? I despise being grouped with those two._ He looked up and nodded. "My, you certainly gave me a fright! Alright, please allow me to help you up." He stood and extended his hands to help the other up.

"Raivis..." The brunette said as he reached for the boy's hands.  
>"Yes, your majesty?" Asked said boy as he pulled up Roderich.<br>"I know you feel comfortable around me... Therefore, may you please drop the formalities since it's just us?"  
>"I... Thank you... Roderich." Raivis said in an almost whisper. Roderich looked at the boy and felt satisfied as he saw the blond smile.<p>

"So, Raivis, what were you about to say when you came in?"  
>"Hm? Oh, well, today is the third day of the meeting week."<br>"Oh... That's right..." Roderich said in disappointment. "Raivis, what time is it?"  
>"7:20, last time I checked. The meeting doesn't start until nine."<br>"Alright, thank you." Roderich sighed as he walked into the washroom where he was to take a bath. "Oh, by the way. If you don't mind, may you please clarify what happened yesterday?"  
>"Yesterday...? Um, alright...?"<br>"Alright, thank you. So when they found Queen Arthur, he was drunk and got involved in a fight. Since their majesties feared something might have happened to you, King Ivan and King Ludwig sent guards to find you. But when they did, the guards claimed that you were being taken by a man wearing the color black and a tail, that suddenly disappeared into thin air. And from what I've heard when I arrived last night, you were missing the entire day. They decided to check your room in case there was anything they might find useful as a last resort, and found you in bed at around late midnight. They think that perhaps the guards were hallucinating and that you just slept in. So please tell me, is it true?" Raivis finished. Roderich stopped stripping and looked at the shorter male. _My god... Please tell me this an awful nightmare._

As Roderich walked down the halls in his new clothing, he stumbled upon a window revealing an isolated garden. It was so odd for him to be attracted suddenly to the outside world. Despite the garden belonging to the Kingdom of Hearts, it was more nature green colored and full of trees. The brunette looked at his pocket watch. _I have an hour. But is skipping my extra time on a garden really worth it? I rarely go outside. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to do something different... And besides, it's a beautiful day outside._ He began thinking about how loud it was already and insisted on going outside after breakfast. _Maybe I should bring Raivis along with me before Ivan finds him._

–  
>As soon as Roderich saw the garden, his heart began feeling lighter. He sat down on the grass near a shady tree and smiled. <em>How unfortunate that Raivis couldn't come. Maybe there are places like these in Clubs.<em> He lied there until he heard the bushes rustling. Roderich stood up and looked around. _I swear I heard something.__._ The Austrian looked around once again and was tackled by something. Or rather, _someone_. "H-hey! I–"  
>"I got– Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I thought you were Aster! I w-was just wandering around when I suddenly realized that one of Luddy's dogs were out! I-I was trying to catch him, but that dog just likes seeing me suffer! I-I'm sorry sir! Please forgive me!"<br>"Calm down I'm fine I–"  
>"A-are you fine? Did I hurt you? Is your clothing stained? Did I–"<br>"I said I'm fine!" Roderich exclaimed in annoyance. He looked up and in front of him was a young man wearing the color red and had a stubborn hair curl on the right side of his head. _Oh my... It's Feliciano! I should apologize._  
>"Listen Feliciano I–"<br>"I ap-pologize, Rod– I-I mean sir... Now i-if I may, I best be on m-my way..." The Italian muttered sadly. Before the Austrian could speak, Feliciano ran away. "Well that was odd... Best be if I– Oh! I'm late!" He said as he heard the bells ringing.

–

When Roderich returned to his room, it was around night time. The Austrian noticed the open balcony doors and two cold bottles of wind on his desk. He paid no attention to it. Noticing it was Raivis who did it. He sat down at the desk and picked up a bottle."Why do I have do come to these stupid meetings? We never get anything done. Alfred and Ivan are always fighting. So are Francis and Arthur. Thankfully, the Aces are at home. If they came then... Woah... Lovino and Antonio would just flirt and fight. Natalya would be fighting Vash over Lili, and Francis would just never stop bothering Matthew, only to piss off Arthur and Alfred." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "At least he's over Joan... He was depressed for two years. Is that what love is? Despair? Or is it an illusion our hearts play on us just to continue the human race? Is it just another word to describe lustful desire? Or is it an actual emotion that only the lucky ones get to survive?" Roderich stared back at the bottle. "A little won't hurt..."

–

As the brunette finished the last bottle, he set down and stood up. "I'm... Tired..." He wobbled to the edge of the bed and sat down. He almost slipped, but was fortunately holding on to the covers. "Pfft... I'm not that drunk!" He jumped on his bed, groaning in pain."Stupid... Corset..." The brunette stood and began stripping before he was distracted by the curtains flying in the soft breeze. _That's odd... There's no wind tonight..._ He shrugged it off. Right before he was about to take the corset off, he looked around then room in panic. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... Please don't tell me it's a rat. Or a thief. Or an assassin. Or Francis._ He quickly covered up with his shirt and walked around nervously with a thick book in hand, but tripped as something grabbed his ankle.  
>"Ahhhh! Stop it! Stop it! Help!"<br>"Shut up, Little Master. It's just me..." A familiar man crawled out of the bed. To his surprise, it was the albino man,Gilbert. As the Austrian was about to speak, the Prussian jumped at the smaller male and cornered him to a wall. He quickly grabbed the Austrian man's wrist tightly and glared at him. "Alright Specs, give me back that necklace unless you want to pay with your life. And what's up with sending guards to my house after I was so nice to you?" Gilbert growled.  
>"N-necklace? Guards? What are you–"<br>"Don't mess with me! You were the one who sent the guards to my house! And I know you have it! You were the only one who was in my room at the time! I mean, how else would you have gotten here over night?!"  
>"I-I'm sorry I–" Before he could continue, the Prussian threw the brunette onto the bed and pinned him down. "Tell me where it is!"<p>

"I-I said I don't–"  
>"Roderich-san? May I come in?" Said a voice outside the room. Before either one could answer, Kiku Honda opened the door. "Feliciano found–" Kiku stopped dead in his tracks. "Kiku! I-it's not what you think! This is a misunderstanding!"<br>"I-I... I'm sorry f-for intruding. P-please be gentle with him– I mean please excuse–"  
>"That's my necklace! I knew you stole it!"<br>"I didn't steal it! I don't even know how Kiku has it! I don't even know what you're talking about!" The Prussian frowned and tied the Austrian's wrists with the cravat that was lying around and walked over to Kiku. He took the black iron cross necklace and patted the Japanese man's shoulder. "Kiku! Tell him I'm innocent!" Roderich shouted out.  
>"Hey shorty, who found this, how, and where?"<br>"I-it was the jack."  
>"Specs?"<br>"No, it was the Jack of Hearts. He found it in the garden when he bumped into Roderich-san... Feliciano-kun realized it on him when he was about to get ready to sleep. " Gilbert turned and glared at Roderich. He quickly smiled at Kiku and patted his head. "Thanks, sweetheart. You should go back to your guardian. He or she might get worried if they notice their little girl wandering out at night."  
>"Actually, I'm the Queen of Hearts. And I'm not a little girl."<br>"I deeply apologize your majesty, but I must punish my Little Master. So may you please excuse us?"  
>"Fuck you Gilbert!"<br>"U-um, yes of c-course!" The Japanese man bowed before leaving and slammed the door shut behind him.

_Why can't a technology exist in which you could take pictures..._ Kiku thought while wiping his nosebleed off with his sleeve. "Oh well..."

"So Little Master... Looks like you're guilty after all~" Gilbert turned of the candles as he approached the bed. He saddled the smaller man and gripped the Austrian's dark hair. Roderich whimpered out in pain and tried to fight back, but only tightened the knot on his wrists. "People who misbehave must be punished, don't you think?" _Why is that darn necklace so important?! And why am I being framed?! I knew something was going to happen with those damn strangers!_

Gilbert took off Roderich's shirt and the pair of glasses. He got off of Roderich slightly to set them down. And as soon as Roderich found his opportunity, he took it. He stood up quickly and ran toward the door, but unfortunately, Gilbert pulled on the strings of the corset. "Kyaa!" Roderich fell on his coat that was on the floor and fell face first. The Prussian advanced the Austrian and stepped on his back. "Trying to escape hm?" The Austrian looked up at Gilbert with silver tears brimmed in his violet eyes. This startled the albino as he stepped off him and ducked down. His expression softened a little, but the Austrian was fearful of the Prussian now. Roderich sat up and looked away from Gilbert, sniffing and wiping his tears with the cravat.

"Did I... Scare you? Are you... Hurt...?" The Prussian said in an guilt filled whisper. "I-I'm fine... Something just got something in my eyes when I fell... You shouldn't worry about me... N-nobody does... Any... M-more... Everyone... Hic... Always blames m-me... Hic. A-and think I'm a-a liar... Hic... And when I-I thought you–Hic– were d-different..." With that said Roderich began crying uncontrollably. And that was enough to send daggers into the albino's heart. He reached his arm out, but hesitated._ He doesn't trust me... I scared him... Way to Gilbert! You made him cry. Awesome people don't make others cry! Should I comfort him though? But he sent the guards after me and stole my precious treasure But maybe he has every reason to send them? Damn, I don't know anymore! My mind says to continue hurting him, but my chest is hurting so much just by hearing him sniff. What is this feeling? It's painful, yet I... I can't help but like it a little... Alright, think this through! I could have been him, but I didn't tell him a single thing about the cross. Nor did I tell him why I despise the guards... What reason would he have in sending them? He was running away from_–

Gilbert took a few seconds to think of the possibility and almost laughed at how quick he was to assume. _That's right, it obviously wasn't them. Even before we left to my house, the guards already knew where he was. Even though finding my house would be very difficult. And if I remember correctly, the guards weren't from Clubs. Or any Kingdom for that matter. That mean that it must have been_ them_..._ He glanced at Roderich who was still sobbing, and almost cried himself. _Oh my god... I'm a fucking idiot! I'm such a dumbass!_ The Prussian tackled the Austrian into a hug and held onto him tightly. The Austrian gasped and halfheartedly tried to push the other away. "What are y-you–"  
>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry times a million! I didn't mean to make you cry, nor did I mean to hurt you. I hate myself right now for causing tears to those beautiful violet eyes of yours. For causing pain to you. And for thinking you were guilty of such a thing when you're obviously not capable of hurting anyone. When you know your limits and wouldn't dare cross the line. When you're too kind and nice to even think of stealing. When... You're too perfect..."<p>

Roderich stared at the top of the silver-haired man's head and began crying once more. "P-please... My hands... Hic." The Prussian untied the Austrian's hands and expected something to happen. But what was he expecting? He stared at the brunette and put his arms around his waist. He wiped the brunette's tears and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Little Master... Well, I guess I should be going now. Again, I'm really sorry... I'm an idiot, a jerk, an asshole, a little bit less awesome. I know. I'm really sorry though. Can you forgive me? Wait, don't answer that. I don't deserve to be–"  
>"C-can you please s-stop...? I'm tired, m-my body hurts, my eyes h-hurt, and I d-don't think I can m-move." Roderich said shyly, although Gilbert didn't understand why.<br>"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll be on my–"  
>"N-no! I mean, can y-you help me...?" The Austrian mumbled. But, either the albino couldn't hear him, or hearing those words come out of the Austrian's mouth just made him want to hear it again. "I'm sorry, can you say that again? I couldn't hear you."<br>"I-I...! Can you... H-help me...? I can't d-do it myself... And I-I'm drunk, s-so... " Roderich said almost breathlessly. This time, the shorter man's face was beginning to turn a slight shade of red. _Oh my poor pride! It seems to be disappearing my the moment!_ Roderich thought. _Doesn't he know how sexy and misleading he sounds? Wait, what did I just...?_ Gilbert thought at the same time while beginning to blush slightly. "S-sure. I'll leave afterwards."  
>"O-oh... Alright, I won't s-stop you." <em>Why do I...?<em>

Gilbert stood and extended his hands for the Austrian. The Austrian accepted and stood slowly. He stood still and began undressing in complete embarrassment. He turned to the Prussian and glared at him, "Do you _mind_?"  
>"Hm? What do you mean? We're both men." <em>At least he isn't crying anymore... <em>Gilbert thought.

"Yes, but after that scene you made, do you honestly expect me to trust my back to you?" Roderich said coldly. Gilbert winced and felt his chest tighten. _Why...?_ They both thought.  
>"I... I'm sorry. I'm a jerk, I know. And if that's what you want then... OK." <em>Wait, why did I say that? He doesn't need to exaggerate! I apologized already. Geez, why can't I say anything?!<em>  
>"Thanks." Roderich waited for the other to turn around and continued. Gilbert sat on the floor and began wondering if the brunette actually needed help. As soon as the Austrian finished changing out of his clothes, he tugged on the Prussian's shirt like a child. It especially didn't help how Roderich's sleeves were longer than his fingertips and how the top of the shirt was unbuttoned. "Thank you..."<br>"Um... You're welcome..." The albino replied without knowing why.  
>"W-well... I assume you don't want to stay around me anymore..." The albino noticed the hinted sadness in those words and picked up the shorter male like a princess. "E-eek! What are you–?!"<br>"I'm taking you to bed, Little Master!"  
>"B-but you–"<br>"Want to do this. Now don't complain, princess." The Austrian hid his face in the Prussian's neck and smiled for some reason.  
>"Y-you idiot..."<br>"I know I am. Deal with it." Gilbert held Roderich with one hand and took off the covers with his other. _He's so strong! And an idiot, too. But... For some reason, I don't care...?_ The taller man put his other hand under the other and stared into the beautiful violet eyes. He smiled and lied him down. He placed the covers over the brunette and walked towards the balcony. "I'll be leaving now. Take ca–"  
>"No." Roderich interrupted.<br>"What...?"  
>The tired man yawned and turned on his side, now looking at the other man with droopy eyelids. "You are going to stay... You will stay with me until I fall asleep... Huaah... It's night time and you're probably sleepy too... Right...?" <em>This idiot needs to learn how to stick to one mood. If he isn't crying, then he's either being nice, or totally mean.<em> Gilbert thought. He smiled and walked over to the edge of Roderich's bed and held his hand. "Like this?" It seemed as though the Austrian thought for a moment before deciding the right moment to nod his head and speak. He looked up and not at Gilbert's face, but still spoke, "Don't be silly, you fool. This– Huaah– b-bed is big enough for both of us with some room in between..."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes... No... I'm not sure... I'm drunk, so I'm making stupid decisions... Deal with it..." The brunette kept on yawning and turned to look at the man. "But when I wake up... I'll probably forget what I suggested. So try your best to explain to me. Or else I'll probably stab you... I mean, I'm not a morning person..." The albino stood up and walked around to lie on Roderich's side. "Like this?"  
>"Yeah... Now, we go to sleep..."<br>"Alright. Good night, princess."  
>"Mmh... Don't get too cocky." <em>This guy is obviously tired and drunk. Yet, he manages to still talk like an aristocrat and come up with comebacks.<em> The Prussian thought as the Austrian accidentally brushed his fingers against the Prussian's. The brunette acted quickly and moved his hand away and turned on his side, curling up into a ball. Before they knew it, Roderich was asleep. Gilbert began observing the brunette from where he was with the moonlight. _He's so damn beautiful. It's almost hard to believe he's a man. His reactions are so cute. But those tears are something I don't want to see. If somebody were to cause those tears I will_–_ Wait what? Why am I suddenly thinking these sort of thoughts towards someone? And a man? Why is the awesome me thinking such things who isn't nearly as awesome as me? Why am I behaving the way I am? We just met yesterday! Well actually... I've known him for my whole life. But only from a distance. So then... Do't tell me it's _that _emotion... But that isn't possible. I'm interested in woman. I think. Maybe It's because he's a pretty guy and I consider him as a woman. Yeah, that could explain why seeing him cry made me feel bad. But that still doesn't explain everything. Oh whatever, I'm tired. I'll go to sleep. _Gilbert turned on his side, his back facing Roderich's. _I'll leave in the morning._

–  
>As the short blond was on his way to the brunette's room earlier than usual, he bumped into the queen of the kingdom. The clothes fell out of the Latvian's hands. "I-I'm so sorry! Please forgi–"<br>"Please stop. You are making me feel very guilty." Said the slightly taller Japanese Man. "M-my apologies. B-but if you d-don't mind me a-asking, why are you h-here in the wing of g-guest rooms?" Raivis asked as he ducked down to pick up the clothes. Kiku was about to duck down as well, but stopped as soon as the blond put his hand on him. "Please. Allow me." Surprisingly, the Latvian felt at ease around Kiku.  
>"Oh, um... Anyway, I-I dropped my charm bracelet around here. The one Tim– I mean, someone made me."<br>"Did you visit one of their majesties?"  
>"Hai. I visited Roderich-san."<br>"Really? As a matter of fact, I'm on my way to his room right now. Would you like to tag along?"  
>"I-if that's alright with you."<br>"Of course it is, your majesty. Well, shall we go?"  
>"H-hai." The Japanese man said. Who has completely forgotten what had happened that night.<p>

–

"His majesty is most likely asleep right now. I'll go wake him up, is that OK?"  
>"Hai. Thank you so very much." Raivis knocked softly before opening the door. "Your majesty? I– Your majesty...?" He trailed off as he saw the bed empty. He looked around the room until his eyes rested on the slightly opened balcony doors. He opened the doors and saw Roderich leaning against the railing, looking down in disgust. "Y-your majesty...? Roderich?" Raivis asked nervously.<br>"... Yes?"  
>"I-it is morning. I must get you dressed... A-and his majesty Kiku is outside waiting for you."<br>"So you say... Alright, I think I know why he's here." The Austrian said as he walked back inside. The boy, being as curious as he was, couldn't help but look down. He saw a man and a woman holding hands and laughing. The woman had long light brown hair and the man had long blond hair. The man was wearing red and the woman was wearing green. He assumed they were from Clubs, but couldn't see who the were. He shrugged it off and walked back inside where Roderich and Kiku were having a conversation. "Thank you so much! I was so scared... I thought I lost it..."  
>"What's so special about it? It's just a charm bracelet with flower charms."<br>"What? W-well you see, this was a gift I received three years ago. Someone very important to me bought it for me..."  
>"'Bought'? If it's from a shop, then you can easily replace it. No big deal." Roderich replied in annoyance<br>"N-no, your wrong! If I replaced it... Then what would be the point...? _He_ bought it for me. I... I love him..." Kiku looked down at his chest then back at Roderich. "I know your marriage with Elizabeta didn't turn out well, but–"  
>"Kiku, the marriage was arranged, you know that. And I just happened to fall for her at the wrong time."<br>"I know, but..."  
>"I'll be fine. Good luck, Kiku."<br>"I... Thank you!" The Japanese man said as he bowed and walked out of the room. Roderich shut the door and muttered to himself, "Just hope that life doesn't back stab you by surprise."

_ **Hi there! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but this site hates me. I was trying to update this for three days, but every time I would update it, it would just go to the past page, delete a bunch of words, and stuff like that. Thanks to those who have followed this story! It means a lot, and I hope you enjoy it. And I am SUPER sorry for all the false notifications! And I'm sorry for any grammar, punctuation, or any mistakes. I'm just really tired... Please R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Next chapter!**_

_**Pairings: Cardverse Prussia x Austria. Mentions Estonia x Latvia, Belarus x Liechtenstein, HRE x Chibitalia,**_

_**Human names: Eduard= Estonia, Madeline= Nyo!Canada, Amelia= Nyo!America, Alice= Nyo!England, Francoise= Nyo!France, Paula= Wy, Anneliese= It refers to Nyo!Austria's name**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**__**!**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

A week passed and Roderich was back at the Kingdom of Clubs. "Hello Ivan, Elizabeta, Roderich." Said Natalya as she bowed. "Ah, hello Natalya! How are you my dear sister? Is everything alright?" Roderich cringed at the exchanges. _I remember when Natalya was clingy to Ivan. But ever since Natalya confessed to Ivan that she was in love with Lili, their relationship has become that of a strangers'. Full of respect and such. _ "Yes, I am fine, thank you for asking. But I am afraid we have bad and good news from Spades."  
>"Spades? What on Cards would Spades want us to know?" Elizabeta chimed in.<br>Natalya glanced at her then back to Ivan. "They have begun experiencing those _incidents_ again."  
>"What are you saying?" The Russian asked.<br>"What I am saying is that _they're_ back. The terrorist group from 50 years ago." The blonde said as though it were obvious. The Hungarian slammed her hands on the table and stood, "We caught the damn leader a month ago! And all members were executed too!" Elizabeta said, or rather, yelled.  
>"Elizabeta, please calm down. And that 'leader' that we caught was actually a decoy. The real one escaped and was replaced. At least that's what we got out of the decoy recently." The Ace said as she wiped a bit of dry red liquid of her skirt. "And don't worry. Spades is halfway across the ocean. To travel from there to here, that would take too long." Elizabeta growled and sighed as she sat down and rested her chin on her hand. Roderich rolled his eyes at the brunette female and sipped from his tea. <em>Why am I here...? Damn Ivan, always making us come together for tea.<em>  
>"And the good news?" Ivan asked hopefully. "Hm? Oh yes, the good news is that we found a witness who saw him, the leader."<br>"Really?!" The king and queen exclaimed in unison. "Yes. And in fact, the witness is the Jack of Spades, Yao."  
>"Yao? That certainly wasn't expected," Ivan said as he picked up the tea-cup, "Did Yao give you a description of his appearance?" The blonde nodded and pulled out a letter. "That rotten man isn't anything special from what I've been informed. Anyway, he is a man in his twenties. Probably in his early twenties? He's a dark-haired man, not a raven, therefore most likely a brunette. He wears clothes that would suit an aristocrat. And he has strange colored eyes. But Yao does not remember what color." The Austrian set down his tea-cup and then looked at his hands as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He glanced quickly and saw Elizabeta staring at him with confidence. But confidence in what? "Is something the matter?" The Austrian blurted out. He clenched his fists to the point his knuckles turned white. Oh how he despised the woman. "Well... It's just that the description seems to suit someone I know. It wouldn't surprise me if it actually <em>were<em> him though. After all, those dying words of suspect 134 could relate to him too."  
>"Oh, is that so? Don't forget that the case is 50 years old." The brunette spat.<br>The Hungarian grinned, "That's right. And guess what? I'm looking at my suspect right now. And to be honest, I know."  
>"Are you saying you <em>suspect<em> me?"  
>"That's right. It wouldn't surprise me either. Like a puppy that wants attention, you'll do anything to get it. And, according to records, witnesses said that he seemed weak."<br>That did it. Roderich slammed his hands on the ebony table and stood. He took a few deep breaths and cleared his throat before looking at the others. "Excuse me." He walked away and opened the door before slamming it shut behind him. "Elizabeta, you're such a tease~ But you did well. You too, Natalya." The Russian said in amusement.  
>"Thank you, Ivan." Elizabeta curled her hair around her slender finger and grinned.<p>

He leaned on the door and slid down with his pale hands dug into his dark hair. _That... That... That woman! How dare she?! Why does everything she does or say make me want to hurt her?! She might the queen, but she has no right to assume it's me because of a stupid description!_He glanced up and met eyes with a pair of green eyes. It was his friend, Eduard. The blond smiled nervously and stepped back. "Eduard..." He trailed off.  
>"M-my apologies your majesty! I-I saw nothing!" The blond said before bowing and tripping on his own feet. Roderich sighed as he stood and approached the fallen young man. He extended his hand and looked at the nervous man in the eyes. "Here."<br>"I-I..."  
>"Just take my hand. We're friends aren't we?"<br>"Y-yes... Sorry." He murmured as he grabbed the hand and stood up. Eduard glanced to the side nervously once in a while, but calmed down. He smiled and patted the Austrian's shoulder.  
>"Sorry about that. It's just that every time I see you like that, it scares me. Just like back then." The Estonian chuckled slightly, and as did the Austrian. <em>We may live in different worlds, but they were the only ones there for me when no one believed me. They took care of me and didn't look down on me. I'm grateful for them.<em>  
>"Hey, isn't Raivis going out to the villages today?"<br>"What? Oh, yeah! Why do you ask?"  
>"Being here makes me angry and uncomfortable. Should we go join him?"<br>"_Again_? Your majesty, I'm sorry, but if you keep going out, you'll be punished. You know how his majesty Ivan doesn't like you getting mixed with other commoners!" Eduard whispered. Roderich sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "That's why I'll go in a disguise for once."  
>"What do you mean...?"<br>The Austrian frowned, "You're going to help me get a disguise and get out of this hell." And he instantly regretted saying those words when Eduard smirked. "Alright, but I don't know if you'll like it."  
>"Never mind, I'll go to–"<br>"Too late." And he took Roderich by the wrist and dragged him away.

Roderich was wearing a dark, long, and tied back wig and was dressed in a bright light green dress that reached to his ankles with white elbow long bubble sleeves with an apron and calf high boots. He wore an emerald colored hair pin that kept his hair braided up. He walked down the streets, murmuring and cursing the damn dress and glanced at Eduard, who was laughing his ass off. "... Of all things he could have chosen he chose this. I'm a man. Not a woman..."  
>"But Anneliese~ It isn't revealing anything other than your forearms. And it was the last thing there was." Eduard teased.<br>"Ugh... But why 'Anneliese'? Why don't you just call me by my real name?"  
>"Because, your majesty. Anneliese is a woman's name. I think. And Roderich isn't. Either way, the market is around here. So don't worry." Roderich groaned and hid closely behind the blond.<p>

"Hurry up now! This sale doesn't last long!"  
>"These are going to please your wife and give you a happy marriage!"<br>"Your kids love 'em! And so will you!"  
>The sellers all shouted, promoting and encouraging others to come to buy their goods. Roderich clung on to Eduard's shoulders ever since he was kidnapped by a group of woman and given a makeover. All Eduard did was laugh nervously, and now he regretted not helping the poor Austrian. They had no idea how to take the makeup off and the blond's shoulders were being gripped so tight, that it hurt. "H-hey... Roderich please... Let go. Raivis is working in this inn y–"<br>"Let's go...!" Roderich whispered as he pushed the Estonian inside. "Welcome to the– Eduard? Hi there! Who's your lady friend?" The Latvian asked cheerfully as he stared at the Austrian's appearance with white bed sheets in his arms. "Raivis, dude! Stop chattering and attend to the customers! How do ya expect this rundown inn to make some money?" Shouted a short-haired blonde woman wearing a very revealing dress with knee-high boots and a short bag strapped to her leg. _She strongly resembles someone... But who...? Whatever, I'm here to cool down and to get away from that damn place._ Roderich thought.  
>"Y-yes, Amelia! My apologies!" He replied and walked towards the pair. "Eduard, how about something to eat?"<br>"Sure, that sounds nice. I think his majesty does too."  
>"His... What?" He asked nervously, "I-is Ivan h-here...?"<br>"What? No, his majesty, Roderich is though."  
>"Really? Where?" Raivis asked, instantly calmed down.<br>"Right. Here!" Eduard slid to the side, escaping the painful grip and presented the Austrian in disguise.  
>"What...?"<p>

"Thank you for the food, Raivis. You're cooking is always amazing."  
>"W-well I wouldn't really c-consider it that g-good. I-I mean my cooking is a-alright– Not that I m-mean to brag!" The shorter blond said as he waved his hands in front of him with a pink face. Eduard looked at him in worry and leaned closer, "Is something wrong? Are you catching a cold or something?"<br>"N-no! It's just that I-I... The heat! Oh boy, isn't i-it hot out today?"  
>"I guess... Listen, thanks for letting Roderich nap here for a while. I'll pay for it."<br>Raivis nodded, "No worries, we only have three other customers here. Anyway, I know how tough it's been for him. Ever since _that_ happened, he has had trouble approaching people. It makes me really glad he trusts us and relies on us. And Eduard, really? I couldn't let you pay it all. I'll pay half and make you a quick snack. On the house."  
>"Thanks Raivis. You're just that nice to everyone, aren't you? Kind of makes me wish you were my wife~!" Eduard joked as Raivis' face heated up. "D-don't say things l-like that!" He halfheartedly pushed the Estonian away from him while the taller male laughed. "But tell me. Why is Roderich wearing women's clothing, makeup, and a wig?"<br>"Well, he wanted to come out to visit you, and as did I. Anyway, so he said he was going to need a disguise. Therefore I took one of the ex-servant's everyday clothing that she left and adjusted it and bought a wig. And the makeup... Well, a group of woman thought that we were a couple and decided to give him a makeover to 'impress' me."  
>"Haha, well isn't that nice? I really am glad Ivan let's us do this job too. Being in that castle for the rest of my life would have made me insane. Is that how Roderich feels...?" Raivis said, sounding a bit sad.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"After that incident, Elizabeta demanded a divorce, knowing how he felt towards her. Some royals shunned him in disgust and others desperately tried to help him. Fortunately, word never got out to the citizens. But anyway, how would you like to have never left the castle before, and now it just being simply impossible to even think about it. He's been recovering at least. Being treated like you were insane? Having no one to rely or trust..." Raivis mumbled, his eyes beginning to tear up. Eduard sighed and stroked the Latvian's hair while calming him down. "It's OK. It's in the past..."<br>"You know what else is in the past? My offer."  
>"Raivis~ Please don't do such a thing! The offer still stands! Um... I'll do one thing for you! Anything within reason!" Raivis wiped his tears and smiled, "How about a hug?"<br>"A... Wouldn't you prefer a kiss?"  
>"Eduard! I'm not ready fo–" Eduard kissed Raivis' forehead and grinned as the Latvian froze. "There!" Eduard said proudly.<p>

As Roderich woke up from his nap, he stood up and looked around to his surroundings. _That's right... I came to visit Raivis... What time is it...? Huh? Did I really sleep for an hour...? I wonder if they– No. No one would ever worry about me. I even grew up without a family..._ As Roderich thought that, he felt something drip on his fist. _What is... Tears? Am I crying? Huh... It has been a while since I've cried, no wonder I didn't notice. But, that one time with that weird guy... No, I was drunk, that doesn't count._ Roderich sighed and stood up, putting his glasses on and stepping out the room. "I guess I'll–" _Crash!_ The sound of glass breaking reached his ears and he ran downstairs to see what happened.

"Hey! Let go of Raivis, you asshole!" The blonde woman shouted as she dodged bottles being thrown at her. She threw her throwing knives at an albino woman wearing a white cloak and a scar on her cheek. The blonde retrieved her weapons when she could. Roderich looked around frantically and found Raivis being held in a headlock by a taller, bigger man with a scar across his face. "Give us all your goods, unless you want to see this kid dead!"  
>"Wow, this seems like something out of a story! I don't care, I'm the heroine and I shall save you, Raivis!"<br>"You shouldn't take this too lightly!" Eduard shouted behind a knocked down table where he held a small female child in his arm and held a dagger in his other hand. "It's OK, Paula." He whispered to the brunette with think eyebrows. "Peter..." The big man with a scar noticed Roderich and threw a glass cup his direction. Roderich quickly dodged it and hid along with Eduard. "What's going on?! Who are these guys?!"  
>"Oh that's right, you don't know. Well, this is one of the top inns in Cards, to the point royals come here sometimes. Therefore, many thieves come here."<br>"How come I didn't know? What about the guards? Ivan and Elizabeta?"  
>"Sorry, but no one dares to report it. Anyway, no one worries about it because no one messes with Amelia without getting beaten. And because she manages to convince others."<br>"Wha... Is she really that strong?"  
>"Well, anything to protect her runaway sister, Madeline" Eduard whispered. "Where <em>is<em> Maddie...?" Paula asked. "Amelia warned her and now she's with their older sisters, Alice and Françoise." Eduard mumbled.  
>"I've had it! I'm not going to leave empty-handed again! Give me your money! I'm not joking about this kid either!" The big man shouted as he moved his hand around the Latvian's neck and gripped tightly and lifted him off the ground. "Khh...! E... Edu... ard...! Rod... er... ich!"<br>"Raivis!" Eduard exclaimed as he jumped up. He threw the dagger at the man, landing on the man's arm. He let go of the blond and grunted out in pain. Raivis gasped for air and ran into Eduard's arms in tears. "Nice!" Amelia cheered as she kicked a chair down in an attempt to trip the albino woman. "Alright, alright! Geez don't pull on me!" Said a voice from upstairs.  
>"I'm just a kid! Of course I have nothing of value!" Said another voice, this time a little boy's. They were pushed down the stairs and as soon as they showed their faces, both Roderich and Paula gasped. "Peter!"<br>"Weird guy!" 'Weird guy' looked at Roderich and frowned. "And who might you be, miss?"  
>"Mi– Oh, that's right..." Roderich muttered as he remembered that he still had the disguise on. "I've checked all the rooms and it seems that these are the only ones. They have nothing of value, sir. Shall I kill them here and now to prevent runaways?" The man who pushed the pair asked. The scar faced man groaned and nodded. "No... Get Amelia first. Then you continue with the others... Ngh...!"<br>"Yes, sir. And about your hand..."  
>"Get that bitch Amelia first!"<br>"... Yes, sir." He bowed and took out his spear and swung it towards the female blonde. Gilbert and Peter look at each other and shrugged. The small boy almost shrieked when the knife almost hit him. Eduard knocked down a table and hid Raivis behind it and motioned for the strangers to do the same. "Ed... uard...?"  
>"Raivis...!" The Estonian cried. He embraced the Latvian and nuzzled against his blond curly hair. "Eduard... You never told me you were good at knife throwing..."<br>"Haha... I learned from reading books on it." He lied, it was just pure luck. The Prussian glanced at the Austrian often, wondering if they knew each other. "Whoops!" Amelia accidentally stabbed the man with the spear, leaving him fall to the ground. The man grunted and threw a glass at Amelia's direction, but missed and hit Roderich's head. "Ngh!" Blood started dripping slowly and on the dress.  
>"Your majesty!" Raivis and Eduard exclaimed in unison. The woman stopped chasing Amelia and ran towards one of the tables. Roderich's. She was too quick, and Gilbert was too slow. "Roderich!" He shouted.<br>"Gotcha, royal." She stated. The woman grabbed a fistful of the front of Roderich's dress and pulled him up, holding him with a knife to his neck. She held the Austrian's arms behind his back with one hand and drew blood on the knife's blade. "A-ah!" Roderich cried. His vision worsening. She knocked off his glasses and kicked them to the side. _No way... What's going on? What will happen to me? I can't see... Someone... Please..._ And something, or rather _someone_ pulled Roderich and held his waist. He tried to open his eyes, but the blood was too much for his fragile body, and he felt so tired._What the...? It's so warm._ "G... Gil... b-bert?" Roderich asked nervously as he touched his surroundings, but was pulled in closer. His chest touching the other's and head resting under another's. "Hey there, princess. Your knight in shining armor has come to your rescue once again."  
>A blonde woman with two blonde ponytails and glasses came in. "Amelia! The guards have been notified! I'll use magic to clean this place up and make it seem like it was just a– What the...?" The British blonde trailed off as she realized that the area couldn't allow magic to be used. "M-my magic...!" Roderich wanted to look at the albino woman, but her presence wasn't there. "Hey... Where's that chick?" Amelia asked, bewildered. The door was broken down and guards came flooding in. "Your majesties!" Most said in unison. A laugh echoed the walls. A familiar Russian's laugh. "Hello, citizens. I have been notified that there is a problem here. And that it's disturbing the peace. Is that true?" It was Ivan.<p>

Amelia chimed in, "Yes, that is correct. This man here," she pointed to the scar faced man, "is drunk and got angry when I told him we were out of a certain wine he ordered. He got so angry he began throwing things around and began attacking my customers. As the owner, I had to deal with the problem. He didn't leave when I tried convincing him, therefore, I had to resort to violence. I tried to tell the guards, but he wouldn't let any if us go. He injured my customers and my inn is now a disaster. And it appeared that his true intention was to steal from us, too. Please take this to mind." Most of it were lies. Ivan looked at her and smiled, "Well, Amelia, this inn _is_ notorious for its customers and service. And it isn't the first time this has happened, therefore, I will take this man to the dungeons as punishment. I apologize if this ruins your reputation. I'll pay to get this place fixed."

"Thank you, your majesty. You are kind as ever." Another lie. "But tell me is there anyone who–"  
>"<em>Roderich<em>? Is that _you_?" It was Elizabeta. "Roderich? What do you– Are you wearing a dress and a wig?" Ivan asked. The Austrian clenched the Prussian's chest and bit his lip. Tears of humiliation and blood dripped on his clothing. "So now you're dressing like a woman? Ad you're with a man too? How disgraceful for someone with your title." Elizabeta said in disgust. Roderich held Gilbert, to the point the albino couldn't take it anymore. "My apologies your majesty, but this is a disguise. Do you know how much attention someone like him could attract? Tons. And we're not together."  
>"Oh really? Then what the fuck are you to him?!" Elizabeta demanded furiously. "Now, now, Elizabeta. Calm down." Ivan said cheerfully. Gilbert glared at both and held Roderich closer to him in a protective way.<br>"I'm his fucking knight in shining armor." He snarled.

"Sir, we can do it. We wouldn't want to trouble a customer." Eduard urged Gilbert. The Prussian smiled kindly and continued wrapping the bandages around the Austrian's cuts. "Please, allow me to do this. I don't mind." Eduard sighed and rested his hand on his hip. "Alright. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."  
>"I won't." The Prussian muttered. The Estonian took the wig and dress and walked out of the room, leaving Roderich and Gilbert alone. As the Estonian went down the stairs he saw Amelia sitting on the edge of the bar and Alice and Raivis sitting in stools. He sat by Raivis and sighed. "What's wrong, dude?" Amelia asked. "Well, do any of you guys know who that guy is? He and Roderich seem to know each other." Eduard asked. Raivis, Amelia, and Alice, the blonde with ponytails, looked at each other. "Not a clue."<br>"Just a customer."  
>"I just got here."<br>They looked at the children playing in a corner. The inn was now fixed thanks to Alice's magic. "Maybe they know..." Alice suggested. "Maybe... But let's not bother them. Paula actually smiled when she saw that boy, let's leave them alone." Raivis said as he stirred the lemonade, finally deciding to drink it.  
>"Yeah... Oh, by the way, guess what!" Eduard exclaimed. "What? Your sweetheart Raivis is gonna pay you back for saving his life, tonight~?" The Latvian coughed on his lemonade. Both Raivis and Eduard's faces turned to a shade of red. "We haven't even kissed yet! Why would we do such a thing? Raivis isn't ready for it, nor am I! But it's not like I don't want to– We're still teenagers! And we have only been dating for a year, and Elizabeta is always making me work, but it's a good thing that I don't serve Ivan, like Toris, but–"<br>"Virgins are so damn cute." Amelia interrupted. "Well you're right about that." Alice said as she laughed slightly  
>"A-a-anyway! What were y-you about to s-say, Eduard?"<br>"What? O-oh, right. Um, well I heard that Ivan might make that guy into Roderich's escort."  
>"What? Why? You don't even know him. Nor do they! And where is he gonna go?" Alice said.<br>"Well... With that terrorist group from 50 years ago roaming around, her majesty implied that Roderich might be him. And I'm thinking that if that's the case, that Roderich and the leader look-alike, then the leader might want to assassinate Roderich and take his place. Making it so he has wealth and power. But this is just a theory. And truthfully, I don't know."  
>"Wait, did you say '<em>terrorist group<em>'? My networks haven't reported anything about that. And that's something that no one can miss! And if it's _that_ one, then wouldn't that guy be dead? Even if they made a comeback after half a century, the guy wouldn't be alive!" Amelia commented.  
>"I know." Eduard finished. They sat on the stools in complete silence. "When do you guys have to return...?" Alice asked quietly. "Tomorrow." Raivis replied. Alice sighed and smiled. "I'll cook someth–"<br>"Alice, sweetie, don't trouble yourself with that! I'll do it, you can help with washing his majesty's dirty clothes." Amelia interrupted. "Y-yeah!" Raivis stuttered. "But I–"  
>"C'mon, Alice!" Eduard pulled Alice away. "Phew..."<p>

The Austrian was wearing the other's clothes once again. A long white button up shirt and shorts that reached to his knees. The shirt passed Roderich's fingertips and waist. "Hey... Are you almost done...?" Roderich asked.  
>"Almost... Don't move so much... It'll open your cuts." Gilbert suggested.<br>"I'm sorry about before..." The Prussian whispered. "About what?" Roderich was confused.  
>"About... I don't know... I'm just sorry."<br>"I... Gilbert... Thank you..." He mumbled. Gilbert stopped and looked into Roderich's beautiful violet-eyes. "Why do you do this to me...? This is only the third time we've run into each other. Yet, every time I see you, my chest feels weird... Seeing you cry made me feel weird. Seeing these beautiful amethyst eyes of yours filled with silver tears... It breaks my heart. And now, when you say those words, my chest feels funny." Roderich was speechless. _Wait... What did I just say...? Did that really come from me...?_ Gilbert asked himself. The Austrian smiled warmly and reached to touch the other's face, but hesitated. "I won't mind..." The Prussian smiled slightly. The brunette's slender fingers brushed upon the pale skin. "I'm sorry..."  
>"Don't be... It feels nice." Gilbert said quietly as he leaned closer. "Oh, you're bleeding again..." Gilbert pointed out as he went back to the Austrian's forehead, wrapping the bandages once again. The Austrian jumped and was surprised at how gentle he was, regretting it. The Prussian stopped, confused. He looked at the Austrian tenderly and held his shoulders gently. <em>What is this damn aristocrat doing to me? My body keeps moving on its own... If this keeps up... Then I won't be able to let go... And I will not make the same mistake again.<em> Roderich slowly took his fingers off of the other's skin and reached to his own chest. Roderich was gripping his chest and shutting his eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears. _Why is he so... So like this?! Why does my chest... Hurt so much? If he keeps this up, then I'll regret it... Why is someone like him so gentle?! Why do I want him to hold me? Am I...? No! I won't make the same mistake again._ Roderich told himself. Gilbert sighed, "I shouldn't have let you drink. I don't know how you even managed to convince me. Are you the emotional type, Little Master? Are you an alcoholic?"  
>"No! I-I am not an alcoholic! A-anyway, I'm feeling r-really light h-headed..." Roderich choked. Gilbert sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Does your neck hurt?"<br>"N-no... But I'm r-really cold a-and dizzy. A-are you familiar w-with this kind o-of stuff...?"  
>"Yeah..." Gilbert paused, "Someone special to me would always hurt himself. He would trip and fall off trees and such... I had picked up the habit at some point. But then he fell in love with a girl who was supposed to be next in line for Jack. She was from hearts, so she was born in a friendly environment... And naturally, that attracted his shy and lonely heart and he fell in love... Oh... Sorry about going on like that. I'll check up on you often." The Prussian stood.<br>"G-Gilbert–"  
>"You should rest. I'll let you, but you better wake up. I can't let the awesome me get a bad reputation for killing someone." He joked as he lied Roderich down gently.<br>"Huh? O-oh, that's right... Um... Thank you." The Austrian whispered as he looked to his side, avoiding eye contact. "Don't mention it."  
>"I... I m-mean it..." Before Gilbert could respond, Roderich threw the covers over his head and curled up. The Prussian sighed and walked out. Silence spread through the room and lasted what felt like hours. Finally, a sigh and the sound of the sheets rustling broke through the air.<br>"What am I doing...? I'm hopeless aren't I...?" He murmured as he buried his face in his hands.

As Gilbert shut the door behind him, he met face to face with the king, Ivan.  
>"Hello." Ivan greeted.<br>"Hey." Gilbert returned. The Russian looked at the Prussian and folded his arms across his chest. "What is your relationship with our jack?"  
>"What? Oh, we're acquaintances. Why do you ask?"<br>"Hmm... How close are you two?"  
>"Not much. This is the third time we've run into each other."<br>"Then what was that scene you made with the queen?"  
>"Oh... I don't exactly know."<br>"So was it a lie?"  
>"N-no. I mean–"<br>"Then which is it?"  
>"Let me fucking finish!"<br>"... Do you know who I am?"  
>"Yeah, you're Ivan Braginski. The fucking king of Clubs and I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. Introductions made."<br>"Beilschmidt you say... That's right. Yet you still have the nerve to speak to me that way?" Ivan demanded with a dark smile. Gilbert shuddered and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm from a different country. "  
>"One who disrespects the king must be punished~"<br>"_What?_"  
>"But, you can get out of the situation if you do something for me."<br>"Wait, what?"  
>"So how about it?" Gilbert was confused. What just happened? He didn't know. Gilbert scratched the back of his head, "What about Peter?"<br>"Who?"  
>"Oh um, my younger brother."<br>"He can stay with us here at Clubs."  
>"Is his safety guaranteed?" Gilbert asked in suspicion.<br>"Of course! Now, how about it? If you do it, both you and your brother will be off the hook." Ivan asked as he extended his hand.  
>"You're using my brother now? Wow, make up your mind a–"<br>"Do you want to become Roderich's knight?" Ivan interrupted.  
>"... What?" That caught his attention.<br>"How about it? Is it a deal?"  
>"I don't know how this happened... But I guess I'll do it."<br>"It's a deal." And Ivan shook his hand and smiled. "There's no turning back."  
>~<p>

_**Enjoyed? Hope so! And I know that Madeline isn't Nyo!Canada's official name, but I **__**really like it! Also, if you hadn't noticed my writing style, my main inspiration involves disney movies. And I'll have a lot of crossovers! Like 2p, Nyotalia, etc. Also, Madeline is an outlaw for being framed and her family (Not FACE) was suspected to have aided and been part of the terrorist group. And she had a phase in which she was rebellious... =_=" Now, the terrorist group. I understand how sensitive this is to people, but this is cardverse. I do not intend for anything to be related to actual events that have happened, but some relationships (like how Russia and America don't get along and same for France and England) will be kept. In all honesty though, the group's purpose was very pointless (And something I can't put into words. I guess I'll your imagination run wild. If it doesn't already), but they were extremely dangerous and killed hundreds. When they finally caught the suspects, one said, "The aristocrat... That damn aristocrat lied." All of Cards was in fear, but when the second generation of royalty began to rule, they seemed to be at ease. Somehow. Despite wars and such.**_

_**.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Next chapter!**_

**_Pairings: Prussia x Austria_**

**_Human names: Toris= Lithuania_**

**_Warnings!: Language, Austria's mole, quite a bit of fan service._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any characters!_**

**_Read and review, enjoy!_**

It was around midnight and Roderich was in his room with his hands folded on his lap as he sat on the edge of his bed. He was dressed in in his normal attire, along with a dark green cloak. He glanced to his side only to see the clothing of the man he couldn't seem to forget. He brushed the fingers of his right hand on the washed clothing, and with the other, he touched the places where his face was bandaged. _I don't want to go..._ He thought. Silence spread the room, but was broken as soon as someone knocked on his door. "May I come in?" Said low, muffled voice. The Austrian stood and opened the door. "Raivis...? Eduard...? Toris...?" He whispered. Said males smiled and Toris held out a box wrapped in pink cloth. "What's this?" Roderich asked. "It's food. You might get hungry on your trip. His majesty Kiku taught me how to make it." Toris smiled. Roderich took the box gingerly and held it to his chest. "Thank you..." He whispered. They then heard footsteps approaching and they stared at the approaching figure. Roderich frowned and hid the box behind him. It was him. Gilbert Beilschmidt. "Your majesty..." The Prussian said as he stood behind the three servants. Eduard looked at the Austrian and nodded. "Alright... I'll be on my way." Roderich informed as he stared at Gilbert, expecting him to walk away. "Is something the matter, your majesty?" The Prussian asked as he stared to the side of the other's head, avoiding eye contact. "... It's nothing." And Roderich walked into his room and took the clothing and food with him hidden in the cloak. "I'm ready." The Austrian whispered nervously as he glanced at his friends. They smiled and bowed their heads before walking away. _I really don't want to go._

–

Roderich was sitting in a small carriage with one window revealing two horses and silver hair. He tried to avoid looking out, but he felt like such a prisoner. He looked at the box and the clothing, and sighed as he thought about the conversation that led to his current situation.

_~Two days earlier~_

_"Roderich," Ivan started, "I'll need to have you go into hiding for a few weeks."_

_"What? Why must I have to do that?" Roderich asked.  
><em>

_"You see... On the day the incident with the inn happened, five days before that, the jack of Spades was attacked. And recently, the queen of Diamonds was attacked as well. We have also recently have received news that Hearts might be next and then Clubs. But that chance is 50%, since it's only a rumor. But the fact that the terrorist group managed to reach Diamonds from Spades in such a miraculously short time is an incredible concern for us. Both Elizabeta and I shall be staying. But you'll have to go into hiding. Don't worry though, you will be provided with a small cabin with the things you'll need. We'll send messengers occasionally to update you on news of the incidents."_

_"But... Why...?" Roderich__ asked, confused._

_"Because it has to be done."_

_"That still doesn't explain why."_

_"We just ha–"_

_"Tell me why!" Why was he so demanding?_

_"Because you're weak and useless in battle. You obviously wouldn't be able to defend yourself if you were to be attacked. If Yao, one of the strongest of all us twelve couldn't, then what makes you think you'd even last a second?" Ivan explained without hesitation._

_"What...?"_

_"That's right. You're weak and useless. But you're valuable when it comes to knowledge and when it comes to strategies for war. That's why. And because of that, we'll send you away with only one escort and you'll have to live in what commoners call 'No Man's Land' for the time being. I hate to say this, but you're lucky. If it weren't for those reasons, we would have told you nothing and let you lose your life."_

_"No Man's... But that's just a forest!"_

_"Who cares! They would never think that we'd send a weakling with no survival skills to a forest with no humans or shelter there. They somehow know who everyone is in all the militaries. So sending an outsider wouldn't be a problem."_

_Roderich clenched his fists, "Who will my escort be?" He spat._

_"Someone you know."_

_"And? Is that all you'll tell me?!"_

_"You'll run into him here eventually. Now, you are excused."_

_"... Fine." And Roderich walked away._

_–_

Roderich dug his nails into the seat cushion and frowned. Why did everyone look down on him? It wasn't his fault that incident happened. He bit his lower lip and looked at his knees. Did Gilbert also pity him? Did he only want to gain access to wealth? His eyes began to tear up and he rested his face in his hands. Was there anyone he could trust? Roderich rested his head on the seat and closed his eyes. _I'll sleep a little to get my mind of things._

–

"...esty. Your majesty. Wake up. We'll stop here to take a break, alright?" Roderich began whimpering and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Go away... It's not my fault... 'one will save me... Just 'atch... The king 'ill punish you..." Roderich mumbled, still asleep. Gilbert frowned slightly and shook Roderich a little bit stronger. "Mmm... 'top it..." Gilbert sighed and ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Geez... He even forgot to take his glasses off."

"Said 'eave me alone... I don't deserve this treatment..." Roderich groaned. Gilbert took off the Austrian's glasses, but accidentally brushed his fingers against his face, startling the Austrian. "Don't touch me! I said leave me alone!" Roderich exclaimed as he slapped the other across the face. The Austrian glared, but then realized what he had just done and struggled to speak the words he wanted to say.

"I was just trying to wake you up, but I noticed you forgot to take these off..." He pointed to the pair of glasses. "I-I–"

"I was just trying to wake you up because I thought you'd be tired of being in such a crammed space for so long. I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this... But... I'll try to understand. I was worried that you were uncomfortable, but I guess you don't want me to be concerned about you." Gilbert said, with pain audible in his voice.

"Look, I–"

"I'm sorry, Li– I mean... Your majesty." Gilbert handed the glasses back to the Austrian and walked away. "W-what...? I-I... Con... Concerned? He was worried about me? But... I-it was just a nightmare. I didn't... But I... Just when I finally made a friend, they walk away from me... Dammit." Roderich put his glasses on quickly and grabbed something before he jumped off. He looked around the carriage but he wasn't there. _Why...?_

–

The Prussian was sitting down near a tree surrounded by other large trees, tall grass, and with a pond in front of him. "Dammit. I really did want to show that damn aristocrat this place. But now that I think about it... Why?" He sighed and stared at the pond with the moon's reflection. He touched his left, bright-red cheek and winced. "Was he wearing some sort of jewelry? He slapped me hard. Maybe he really does dislike me...? I blamed him for things he didn't do... I made him cry. I embarrassed him. And now he's stuck with me. Who would want to be with me...?" He chuckled sadly. Gilbert leaned against a tree and forced a smile. "It doesn't matter. I'm awesome and that's all that matters... Right?" He forced a laugh but stopped as soon as he heard his name.

"...bert! Where are you?!" It was Roderich's voice. "Your majesty?" He stood and looked around. He ran towards the carriage and saw Roderich sitting down with his head buried in his knees. "Your majesty..." Gilbert said, but the Austrian didn't hear. "Don't tell me... That I really am alone, after all... Please... I don't want to be reminded... Of that sad feeling of abandonment again... I don't want to be misunderstood again... I don't want this to be my life... I don't want to die with memories like this..."

"Your majesty..." He said a bit louder as he approached the Austrian. Roderich looked up and wiped his tears quickly and avoided eye contact. Gilbert stopped and frowned. "Do you want to get going now...?" He asked sadly. Roderich moved his head slightly and accidentally met Gilbert's eyes. He shuffled his legs and pouted as he held something out. _What is this?_ The Prussian asked himself.

"I'm sorry... I d-didn't mean t-to do that... I was... H-having a bad dream. I... I d-don't hate... Y-you..." The last word was almost inaudible, but Gilbert caught it.

"I'm glad." He smiled. Roderich looked at him with wide eyes and a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Thank y-you..." Roderich said as he handed the box to Gilbert and ran back into the carriage with his heart thumping loudly. Roderich leaned against the door and took several took deep breaths, trying to calm down and lower the heat in his cheeks. He sat down and smiled. "Why does my chest feel like this...? It feels really nice though."

"Thanks!" Exclaimed Gilbert's muffled voice from the outside. Roderich's smile widened and he brought his knees to his chest and smiled. "Idiot..."

–

By the time the Austrian was half awake, it was around noon, and he was outside lying down on tall, green grass. He looked around, confused. Roderich heard the sound of wood being cut, a sound he's heard often in his previous years. The Austrian groaned, but woke up in a large coat. "Who's... Is it his?" He wrapped it in his left arm and slowly stood. He walked towards the sound. "Good morning, your majesty." He was greeted with the sight of Gilbert with an axe in hand and with the other on his wet forehead as he stepped away from the wood he was cutting. His body glistened with sweat as they rolled on his muscles. But wait, why was he _shirtless_? Roderich stared at the Prussian with dazed eyes and turned around, ready to walk back to where he was."Geez, if you don't find me attractive then just say so!" He exclaimed.

Roderich was sitting on a bed with something infront of him. "What is this?" He asked. Gilbert sighed and put his hand on his hip. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, yet Roderich refused to put his glasses on. "Is your vision _that_ bad? It's fruit. And that's the reason my shirt got wet and I had to take it off." Gilbert said as though it were obvious. But really? That explains nothing.

"..." He didn't dare speak. The Prussian's eyebrow twitched and he frowned. "Don't tell me you're not hungry. Or is this too little for someone of your status?"

"I..." Roderich wasn't accustomed to eating such simple things. _But he went through all the trouble... For me...?_ Gilbert sighed and reached for the dish, but was stopped as soon as Roderich grabbed his hand. "Th-thank y-you..." He stuttered. The Prussian was confused and attempted to brush aside the Austrian's loose hair to see his face, but hesitated as he saw a Roderich trembling and his red ears. "Are you OK?" he asked with concern.

"Y-yes! C-can you leave m-me alone n-now?"

"Sure, but stop holding my hand first, your majesty. I know you find me attractive and awesome, but really~?" He teased. Roderich looked at Gilbert with wide eyes and let go of the other's hand as he quickly hid his face. "Y-y-you are excused!" Gilbert grinned and walked out of the room, but not before ruffling the Austrian's hair. He shut the door and leaned against it. _Damn. Why's he gotta be so cute? Wait, stop it! You should consider his feelings first. Maybe he doesn't even like guys. Maybe he acts like that because he's anti-social or something like that._ He hadn't realized how long he was leaning against the door until he heard knocking from inside. "Gilbert! Are you there? The door seems to be blocked by some–" Gilbert opened the door and was presented with the aristocrat in his usual hairstyle and with glasses. "Yes, your majesty?" Roderich frowned and put his free hand on his hip. "Please stop that. I despise being called by such a title. Unlike others, being grouped with those two is an insult to me. People such as them do not deserve such a high title. That is the reason I lied to you when we first met. If you dare say those words again I'll–"

"Fine, fine. So what do you want me to–"

"And don't interrupt me next time!" He exclaimed. _Does he really dislike them that much?_ "Yes, my apologies. And as I was saying–"

"I don't care." Roderich interrupted.

"What?" He was confused. Gilbert looked into the pair of amethyst colored eyes. Roderich just stared back at him.

"I don't care what you call me. 'Little Master', 'Roddy', 'Princess', my name... Just don't say those two words around me." He said softly. Gilbert sighed and folded his arms across his chest as he looked at the other's face which appeared to look calm, but was obviously forced if you looked close enough. "Listen. I cannot simply do as you please. King Ivan has ordered me to behave as one would in my social status and address you as such. You are royalty, and despite the fact I'm a joker, we are not ranked highly in social status. I am to respect you."

"Then follow this order if you are to behave as one of your status.."

"But I–"

"I order you to follow it, Gilbert Beilschmidt, you damn commoner." The Austrian demanded as he returned to glaring at him. Gilbert raised an eyebrow and pinned the Austrian to the wall with his left arm, yet the Austrian's expression remained the same. Gilbert was beginning to lose it, "I told you already. I cannot follow that order. But I can avoid saying those certain words when we're alone, but if there is even one person around, I will say it until they are gone. And by the way, by the way you are behaving, I don't think you're any better than the queen and king. In fact, I think they may as well be perfect compared to you." That did it. Roderich gasped and looked away with lost, hopeless, lifeless eyes. He tried to run away, but felt as though he couldn't move. Gilbert stared at him with confusion in his eyes and realized what he had said and instantly regretted it. Roderich looked to his side. _Shit. Did I really forget what he had said last night already?_ Roderich looked at Gilbert and then at the inside of the room. "I just w-wanted to s-say... That... Thank y-you for the f-fruit... But I-I don't know... How this... Why I... You... I-I'm..." Roderich choked. _How many more times will I cry...? Am I really as weak as Ivan says I am...? Am I really that useless...? Am I really not any better than them...? Was yesterday a lie, and just pure pity...? No, what's wrong with me? I remember I used to be a musician with no interest in love, but only in music. I remember when crying was something rarely happened. When I was strong and many actually looked up to and admired me. When I would help the servants prepare meals and such. When I actually knew how it felt to have a 'friend'. Did it really all go away from me when that certain incident happened...?_ Roderich's hand began to move unconsciously, and before Gilbert knew it, the Austrian had punched him. The Prussian was surprised and fell back. It's not like Roderich was physically strong, Gilbert was just taken aback by the sudden act. He looked up to the pair of violet eyes. Sadness, anger, regret, confusion, loneliness... Oh, how he longed to embrace the man and feel all of his emotions with him. But how can he when all they do it's fight and mess things up? The Austrian bit his lower lip, "You really are no different from them." And he ran into the room, slamming the door behind him. "Fuck..." Gilbert swore.

–

A week had passed, yet Roderich was still feeling negative emotions towards Gilbert and himself. The Austrian was sitting on his bed, in the corner as he looked out towards the night sky. He closed his eyes and sighed as he began humming, but was startled by a knock on the door. "May I come in?" It was obviously Gilbert. "Yes." He responded. The Prussian opened the door and set down a cup of tea on the desk in the room. "And that?" Roderich asked. "It's an herb tea. Toris packed it. I thought you might like it." He said. Roderich just looked at the man and nodded. "I... Guess I'll be go–"

"Thank you." Roderich interrupted. The Prussian couldn't help but smile and bowed his head before leaving the room. "Ugh... He forgot to shut the door." Roderich stood and walked towards the door when he was suddenly grabbed by the waist and was thrown onto the small bed. "H-hey! What do you think–" Roderich was interrupted as soon as he began being tickled by the Prussian. "S-stop it!" The Austrian laughed. "Not until you say, 'You're awesome, master'!"

"N-nonsense! Kyahaha!" Roderich tried to push the other away, but his laughter became an obstacle for him. "P-please!" Was he actually begging? Gilbert's grin widened as he continued to tickle the Austrian. "What was that? I couldn't hear you over how awesome I am." Roderich kept on trying to push the other away, but finally gave up, "Haha, fine, f-fine! I can't t-take it anymore! P-please!" Gilbert stopped for a second, teasing him, but went back to tickling his sides. "G-Gilbert! P-please! D-dammit! You're awesome, m-master!" He exclaimed. Said man stopped completely and stared into the pair of amethyst eyes he had grown so attached to. "W-what?" The Austrian asked. "I... I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Gilbert confessed, shocked. Roderich blushed and laughed as he hid his face. "Thanks."

"For what?" Gilbert asked as he grabbed the other's hands and helped him sit up.

"I don't think I've laughed so much in such a while. Well, actually in years." The Austrian touched the Prussian's pale skin with his slender fingers. "Thank you. And I'm sorry." Gilbert smiled softly as he took Roderich's hands into his. "I could never stay mad at you. Just promise me something." He said sweetly.

Roderich smiled slightly, feeling happy, but was worried about the promise,"And that is?" Gilbert leaned his face closely to the Austrian's, their foreheads touching.

"Please continue smiling that beautiful smile and those eyes of yours." He said.

Roderich blushed and looked into the other's ruby eyes. "Is that it?" Gilbert held the ivory hands in his and held them close to his chest.

"Please. Don't ever hesitate to call my name. I promise I won't hurt you. I promise I won't make you cry. Just please, don't hesitate to depend on me. I don't know what happened to have made you have trust issues, I don't know why you don't like relying on others, or why you always act strong, or why you always hesitate and hold back, but remember, you're human. You may have an important role, but you're also a human. You have limits and opinions, just like everyone else. And nobody likes to be alone, or left out, or used. Everyone has weaknesses and does mistakes, so don't be so hard on yourself... Roderich."

Roderich frowned and brought his head to Gilbert's chest and whimpered. "You liar... You p-promised you wouldn't m-make me cry!" Gilbert brought his hands to the Austrian's head and back, and held him closely. "It's fine. Let it out. I'll be here." Roderich clutched onto the other, thankful.

After about an hour, Roderich was asleep in Gilbert's arms. He had a smile on his face, but the Prussian looked pained. Gilbert sighed, "I guess I'll be going now..." He slowly laid the other down, but stopped when a half-awake Austrian pulled his shirt. "Don't leave... Please..." Gilbert looked at his face in shock. Roderich's violet-eyes were barely half-open, obviously forced. The Prussian smiled softly, "But what about in the morning? You're going to forget and freak out." Roderich shrugged with closed eyes, "So be it... Just... Don't leave..." How was he still about to speak so clearly in his state? "Are you sure? This bed was made for one person."

Roderich was quiet for a few seconds, but answered, "No... I don't know if this is what I would say while I'm awake... But I really am tired of being alone..."

Gilbert smiled, "Alright..." He stood and blew out the candles, but when he walked back to Roderich, he was already asleep under the covers. The Prussian smiled and sat by Roderich. He leaned closely to the Austrian's lips, but hesitated. "Fuck. You knew this was going to happen. Right, Ivan?"

–

As soon as Roderich woke up, he realized something that almost made him jump out of bed, but he couldn't. _He's hugging me... He's hugging me with his strong, warm, gentle arm... Oh god what's wrong with me?!_ Roderich blushed and tried to escape, but only made Gilbert hug him tighter and closer to his chest. _Oh my god, why?! And why's he gotta be shirtless?!_ Roderich was becoming incredibly uncomfortable, with his arms trapped between his and the other's chest. He tried to calm down, but the calm beating of Gilbert's heart made him want to scream for some reason. Roderich looked up to see the sleeping face. _He's so... Handsome..._ He shuffled his legs, but only managed to make Gilbert embrace him with both arms. Their lips were centimeters away, he felt the other's calm breathing. Roderich backed his head away, but was brought under the Prussian's chin. _Dammit. I'm going to kill him when he wakes up._ Gilbert murmured something and unconsciously kissed the Austrian's forehead, making Roderich freak out and literally kick Gilbert. Gilbert shouted and accidentally headbutted Roderich. The Austrian screamed and rolled off the bed. A loud thump was heard as Roderich hit the floor and wall. "H-hey! Are you OK?!" Gilbert exclaimed as he looked over. "Y-y-you idiot!" Roderich stuttered. Gilbert was confused and realized a bump on the Austrian's forehead. "Hey, lemme see your head. Looks like you got a bump on your head."

"N-no! You're only going to kiss me again!" Roderich gasped and shut his mouth quickly. "O-ow..."

"What do you mean? We were just sleeping and... Shit, is that what I did?" Gilbert asked, yet he didn't want to know the answer.

"Y-yes..." It was muffled, but still audible. Gilbert sighed as he stood and walked over to the Austrian. Roderich squeaked and covered his head. "Relax, I promise I won't hurt you." Roderich sat still, and slowly looked up at Gilbert. "S-sorry..." He stood and sat on the edge of the bed, Gilbert smiled and brushed his fingers upon the pale, delicate skin. "H-hey... It's nothing y-you know... It w-was my fault f-for freaking out like th-that."

"But it's my fault you freaked out." He moved his fingers to the Austrian's forehead. Roderich flinched as he whimpered and bit his lower lip. "Please be gentle!" _Damn... Why are you so fucking sexy...?_ Gilbert thought. He sat down uncomfortably, and accidentally pressed Roderich's mole. The Austrian gasped and moaned, and pushed the other away. _Shit! He's fucking torturing me!_ Gilbert swore. Gilbert stood quickly and walked towards the door. "Y-you're fine! I-I just r-remembered that I h-have to do something! C-call me if you n-need anything!" "But–" And he ran out the room. "W-what was all that about?"

–

It was around noon and Roderich was out helping Gilbert. Gilbert was collecting wood and Roderich was washing fruits. _Hmph! Making me work, how dare he?!_ The Austrian thought. And that's when he realized something."Hey, can I ask you a question?" The Austrian asked. Gilbert looked at Roderich and grinned, "You already did, Princess." He honestly had no idea why he even suggested that nickname.

Roderich splashed Gilbert with water and Gilbert laughed. The Austrian began to continue, "Where are your ears and tail? And why aren't you wearing what you normally wear? And Peter?"

"Huh?" Gilbert messed with his hair and shook out the water, getting some on Roderich, "It's been like two weeks, ever since the inn incident happened and you _just_ realized?"

Roderich blushed and pouted, "What do you mean...? Of course I noticed."

Gilbert smiled and messed with the Austrian's hair. Roderich pushed his hands away. "I told you already. I'm a Joker, I hid 'em with my magic. Seriously, who'd expect someone with ears and a tail?"

"You know I don't believe in that non-sense. But Peter and–"

"Peter wanted to stay with his friend Paula. So I let him and took on the king's request." He interrupted.

"And your clothes?"

"Why?"

"W-well... It was kinda cool... I mean, I-I'd never seen that kind of clothing and that color looks nice and–"

"I left them with Peter. But if I'd known you think I looked awesome, I would've brought them. By the way, what was that thing you gave me that one night? The food was great and all, but there was this strange container holding the food! It was like indestructable! And there were these two random sticks in there! Are they weapons? Maybe they'd be if you sharpened them... Oh, and there was food shaped like things! One was an octopus! And you know what the crazy part was? It actually wasn't an octopus!" He explained as though it were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"A what? But then again, Toris learned it from Kiku..."

"Oh yeah, the queens went on a trip for an entire month, huh? You think they went to some other world or some shit like that?"

"Nonsense."

"Whatever, let's get back to work." Gilbert said as he went back to his task. Roderich nodded, and looked at his hands, but looked at Gilbert's back. _For since reason... I think he lied to me about most of those answers... Is he hiding something from me?_

–

_** Hello! Did you enjoy it? Hope so! Now onto explanations and pointless babbling~**_

_**So first off is the weird container Gilbert was talking about was a bento box if you hadn't guessed. And about the queens' trip. The kings and jacks decided to let the queens go on a vacation because of a holiday celebrating them. But they wanted something different. Therefore, they used magic (Which would be from England, Norway, and Romania(?)) and traveled to an alternate universe. I'm pretty sure I don't need to explain more. And I REALLY wanted to make some cute(?)-awkward scenes between them. Hence Austria's mole, and Gilbert's... Well you know (XD). Hope you enjoyed them! And if you find mistakes, please excuse them. Using a laptop that doesn't understand english is just so irritating! Seriously, everything is marked as incorrect as I type! And **__**to be honest, I don't know what else there is to explain... If you have questions feel free to ask! But about the "incident" they keep talking about... Well it will be explained in the future. Anyway, this was supposed to be a Christmas surprise, but finding wi-fi in another country isn't easy for me. So then I was going to make it a new year gift, but like I said in the previous sentence. Please review, favorite, follow, whatever suits you. I'd really apreciate it! Honestly, I didn't think anyone would read this, so I didn't really plan where this would lead to. So I'm kinda just winging it (XD). I'm really flattered that you gave your time to read a newbie's fanfic. I hope you look forward to this!**_


End file.
